Miraculous Adventures
by The Astronomer Brony
Summary: Short story chapters for certain episodes. And tons of LadyNoir!
1. TimeBreaker

Ladybug sighed, sitting back against the wall. It was dark, but the full moon was bright enough for her to just make out Chats form sitting next to her. 

"So, Time Breaker was fun. I didn't know time travel was possible" he laughed lightly. Ladybug looked at him sideways and cringed. She felt like she couldn't breathe. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, running a finger over her damp cheeks. She laughed grimly and wiped her eyes. 

"Forgot you have night vision" she said with no humor in her voice. 

"Yeah, it is pretty helpful, especially when m'lady isn't doing too well. What happened?" He questioned again, his voice as serious as it had ever been. His eyes were practically glowing in the dark. Ladybug sighed again, lowering her head into her hands. 

_Marinette, you don't have much time! You're going to change back!_ Tikki was shouting in her head. She was ignored.

 **Chat POV**

"H-hey. I'm sorry if I did anything. I..." He cut himself off, not sure how to finish his sentence.  
 _Adrien! Hurry up! I'm getting tired!_ Plagg was shouting at him. He was ignored. He reached over and grabbed Ladybugs arms, lightly pulling her closer. 

"We're partners. It'll be hard to work together if I resent you for not telling me the truth" he tried a weak attempt at a joke. No way. He could never resent her. He loved her. 

**Ladybug POV**

She felt her last wall break. With a small "hmm" sound she thrust her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He was taken slightly aback, but soon recovered. He placed his mouth onto the top of her head and talked into her hair. 

"So, are you going to tell me?"  
She took a deep breath between sobs. 

"Wh-why would you do that. When I was about to be frozen. Y-you jumped I front of me..." She hiccuped slightly. Chat blinked. 

"I-I was trying to save you" he explained. Ladybug gritted her teeth and shoved herself off from his chest. Her face was burning with anger. 

"Did you never stop to take a moment to consider what I wanted!? I didn't know that I could bring you back, and neither did you! What if you had died!? What if I had lost you!?" She cried, fists clenching. 

"I-I'm sorry" he said quietly. 

_Marionette! You have less than a minute! He's going to find out!_

Marionette shook her head viciously, clenching her jaw. She felt Tikki starting to draw out of her. In a moment's thought, she reached out and grabbed the front of Chats suit, pulling on him, kissing him. She was vaguely aware of her mask melting away. She was more than vaguely aware of Chats arms around her waist, and better yet his mouth on her own. She heard a beeping sound and knew that they were both undisguised. She wanted to open her eyes. She wanted to know who he was. But at the same time, she didn't want to ruin anything. What if it was someone who she didn't know? Or someone she hated? She wouldn't be able to work with him ever again. Chats lips barely pulled away so that she could still feel his breath mingling with hers. Or, no. He wasn't Chat. Under the mask, she had no clue who he was. 

"Can I open my eyes?" 

His voice was low. And it was close. He was close. So close. Marionette licked her lips and nodded, her nose hitting his lightly. 

"Y-yes" she breathed. She heard an intake of breath. She couldn't open her eyes. She felt the pad of his thumb run in the curve of her cheek. 

"Marionette..." He whispered. Well, it was at least someone she knew. 

"Open your eyes"  
She shook her head again. 

"I-I can't..." 

"You can"  
And she opened them. And she gasped. 

"A-Adrien? You're Chat?" 

"And you're ladybug..." 

"Yeah" 

The two sat in silence. 

"So, m'lady, would you be upset if I kissed you again?" 

She wasn't.


	2. Fixing a Relationship pt1

Marinette could barely breathe. Chat was Adrien. Adrien was Chat. And now they both knew who she was.

"So, who was it you said you liked again?" asked Adrien with a small smile. Marinette didn't look up. "Ladybug, I can't believe that it's really you. I've asked so many times who you are, and this entire time, I could've just looked behind me in class. This whole time, you were so close…"

He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. She wasn't close now. No, she had never felt more distant. She was just vaguely aware of Adrien. Her mind was miles away. Her mind was at home, curled up and crying her heart out. She wasn't aware of the tears moving silently down her cheeks until Adrien wiped one away. Her mind was pulled back and she smacked his hand away.

"L-Ladybug?" he asked, sounding more than a little hurt. Normally she would be apologizing profusely, but right now she couldn't feel anything.

"Stop calling me that" she whispered.

"What was that, m'ladybug?" he asked, leaning in closer. She reached out and shoved him, nearly causing him to lose his balance.

"I said stop calling me that!" She shouted, rage pouring off of her in waves. "You're no better than that sculptor! You don't like me, you like _Ladybug!_ You don't like me for who I am, you like me for the mask I wear, for the powers I have! You know, for once I want someone to like _me._ Socially awkward, designs hats, baker, nerdy me! In my life, I've never had one person say to me 'Hey Marinette, wanna go on a date?' but I constantly hear 'I'm in love with Ladybug', 'Oh Ladybug is fantastic!' or 'Ladybug is perfect!' I've never had one person like me for me. But the moment I put on a mask, everyone thinks I'm fantastic! Suddenly, I'm good enough for them to be in love with, but Marinette? Oh, forget her. She's a nobody!" Marinette shouted. She stopped for a moment to breathe. "Forget it. Just forget who I am, and I'll forget who you are. I don't want this to have negative impact for all of Paris..." she said, looking out over the city. Even though she was done crying, her eyes still reflected each pinprick of light.

"Marinette…" Adrien's voice was quiet and unsure. "I'm sorry. I was just, overwhelmed. I never thought I would ever know who you were under the mask. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, and I know I'm an inconsiderate jerk, but do you think you could forgive me? We could start over. No Ladybug or Chat Noir, just you and me…" He took both of her hands in his own and pulled on them ever so slightly. "Just you and me…" He whispered again, leaning forward. "Marinette…" he said against her mouth. And Marinette melted. There was no other way to describe it. She simple melted. A few minutes passed as no words were exchanged between them. Just the words that couldn't be said. That was until she heard a small giggle from her left. They both whipped their heads in that direction, only to see Tikki and Plagg watching them. Tikki was giggling and Plagg was cackling.

"Tikki!" cried Marinette, blushing furiously. She placed her head in her hands. "Can I never get a moment of privacy!?" she mumbled into them.

"Yeah, I know the feeling" said Adrien, glaring at Plagg and remembering all of the times he had been taking showers and Plagg would turn the water either icy cold or burning hot. Plagg laughed again and shrugged.

"Tikki get in here" Marinette groaned, watching her streak into the small hand bag.

"You too, Plagg" said Adrien, grabbing Plagg by his tail and tucking him into his backpack. He looked up and saw Marinettes retreating form.

"Hey! Wait!" he cried, grabbing his bag and running to catch up. He grabbed her wrist and she stopped, but didn't turn to face him.

"I just want you to know, all of those things you said earlier? About how I don't like socially awkward, hat designer, baker, nerdy you? I love each and every one of those" he kissed her lightly on her forehead before walking off in the opposite direction. "See you tomorrow!" He called back after a moment, only to see that she was gone.

"Really Tikki?" asked Marinette, finally stepping into her bedroom. Tikki flew out of the small bag and giggled.

"I couldn't help it! It was so awesome Marinette! You guys are meant to be!"

"No, no we really aren't" she said matter of factly, changing into a pair of pajamas.

"B-but you kissed him! And-"

"Yes I kissed him. I couldn't stop myself. It doesn't stop the fact that he didn't like me for me" she crossed to her wall and began pulling down each one of the photos of Adrien, crumpling them and throwing them in the trash.

"What are you _doing?_ " cried Tikki. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Marinette loved those pictures!

"I'm getting rid of them. I don't want to see them" she crossed then to her computer and changed her background picture to a Dr Who one she had saved onto her computer. It was one of her favorite shows. Finally she turned off her lights and crawled into bed. After a few minutes silence she looked at Tikki's little bed that sat on her nightstand.

"Tikki…"

"Yes Marinette?"

"Did you always know it was Adrien? You seemed to know Plagg pretty well…"

No response.

"Tikki?"

"I'm sorry Marinette…"

Marinette didn't respond, just nodded and turned over to face her wall. Every once and a while Tikki heard a sniffle and knew that Marinette was crying. She waited until she was sure Marinette was asleep and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry"

And she flew out of the open window.

She could sense Plagg. She followed it to a giant manor. She flew around it a few times before landing on the roof. Plagg flew out of one of the windows to join her.

"What's up?" he asked seriously, sensing Tikki's distress.

"I think Marinette hates me now…"

"Why would she hate you? How could she hate you?"

"She know that I knew that Adrien was Chat the whole time and never told her…"

"Yeesh. We're stuck in the same problem then. Adrien's pretty ticked at me for the same reason. He just fell asleep. I think he was crying. I've never seen him cry before" he gestured to the window he had flown out of.

The two Kawami's sat together for a while.

"How can we fix this?" asked Tikki, not taking her eyes off of the dark skies.

"Us? Why is this our problem?" asked Plagg. Tikki glared at him, glowing slightly red.

"Hahaha just kidding! Let's go fix us a relationship!"


	3. Fixing a Relationship pt 2

Marinette groaned and opened her eyes. She did so just in time to see a red and green streak flash in through her window. 

"Tikki?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. 

"Marinette I'm sorry" said Tikki gently, bumping her mouth against Marinette's nose. 

"It's okay, but why didn't you tell me? I've asked you before, and you always said you didn't know" she said, yawning and stretching. She kicked off her blankets and swung her bare legs over the side of her bed. 

"Marinette before you do anything else I should let you know Plagg is here"  
Marinette looked at her kwami, confused. 

"What's 'plagg'?" She asked, looking around. She jumped back, now noticing the floating black cat. 

"What is Chat's kwami doing here!?" She cried, covering her legs with a sheet. 

"Well, I needed his help!" Squeaked Tikki, trying her best to look innocent. 

"And I have a name other than 'Chat's Kwami'. You could at least call me 'Adrien's Kwami' now that you two are a thing" 

"We are not a thing!" She hissed, practically glowing red. Tikki punched Plagg on his arm. He rolled his eyes and sighed, flying over to Marinette who now has her head buried in a pillow. 

"Excuse me, Miss. Marinette?"  
Tikki nodded encouragingly as Marinette looked up from her pillow with tears in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I knew you two weren't... Okay. It was very rude of me. Now please don't cry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Plagg" he held out a small paw. Marinette sniffed and took it, smiling. 

"Hello Pla-" she started, but was cut off by a sudden group of screams from outside. All three of them ran to the window, gazing out into the night. 

"What happened!? I can't see anything! What happened to all of the lights!?" Cried Marinette. She heard a female's dark laugh from outside. A couple of streetlights from down the road flickered out as well, flowing and illuminating a feminine figure. On what would've been the persons face was the outline of a butterfly like mask, glowing purple. 

"Akuma" she breathed, leaning out farther. 

"I-I need to get to Adrien" stammered Plagg, zipping out the window and leaving a trail of green behind him. Marinette pulled her window blinds shut and stepped back, taking a deep breath. 

"Tikki, spots on!" She whispered, feeling the familiar tingles running up her body. Within the minute, she was up on the roof of her house, looking down at the black street. 

"Ugh, I can't see a thing!" She growled, clenching her fist. She held completely still, trying to listen and feel rather than see. Everything was dead silent until a faint flapping behind her. She whipped around just in time for a fist to land squarely in the center of her chest, knocking her off balance and sending her reeling off of the roof. She felt the wind blowing past her as she waited for the final impact. She instead felt a hard jolt around her ribs, making her gasp sharply and wince in pain. She felt her feet hit the ground and wobbled a bit, trying to regain her balance. 

"Alright, M'lady?" Chat Noir asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Y-yeah, fine" she coughed, feeling her chest. 

"So, what does this one do?" Chat wondered out loud. 

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think she destroys light" 

"She?" 

"Yeah, definitely female. Strong, too" she winced again, placing her hand on her chest. 

"Okay. That makes things difficult for us. You won't be able to see her" chat explained, scanning the nearby area. 

"Can you see her?" Asked Ladybug, trying to glare through the dark. 

"No. Looks like she ran away" he trailed off, looking disappointed. Ladybug sighed, allowing her muscles to relax. With her breath went her strength, causing her to fall to the street, gasping for breath. 

"Marinette!" Cried Chat, kneeling beside her. He reached behind her and placed a hand on her hunched back. After a few more moments of coughing, she took a deep breath and leaned back. 

"Okay, you are definitely not okay" Chat said, glancing around nervously. 

"Is...fine..." Marinette wheezed breathlessly. 

"Marinette that's the last thing you are right now" Chat chuckled without humor. 

"S-Sorry," she panted out, still trying to get a full breath. 

"No, don't apologize. It's okay" he said softly, holding Marinette upright so she could breathe easier. 

"Well I can't exactly take you to a doctor, can I?" He chuckled nervously again. The two sat in silence while Marinette's breathing slowly returned to normal. Just as she was starting to breathe normally again and get up, Chats now familiar heat was whisked away, a small Yelp the only indication of where he was going. 

"A-Adrien!?" Cried Marinette, standing cautiously and slowly backing into a wall. Instead of hearing Adrien's reassurances, she heard a small giggle.

"Who's Adrien?"

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. EOC's are right around the corner, so I've been sleep deprived. I've also just been in a bad place, and I've lost interest in almost anything. I'm not sure what's happening.**


	4. Little Red Riding Hood AU

Amalia walked through the forest, basket swinging freely in her hand. It was a gorgeous day out, bright and warm. As much as she loved winter, spring had always had a sort of charm she couldn't deny. She took a deep breath, sighing happily. She was bringing snacks to her grandmother, who had fallen ill. She absentmindedly let her mind wander to what she would do when she reached her grandmothers house. She would clean up the house a little bit and help her grandmother prepare dinner. Perhaps she would catch fish from the nearby river. A chilly breeze ruffled her short blue hair, so she adjusted her red cape with black dots to fit more snugly around her neck. She glanced to her left and saw a big green field through the trees. She desperately wanted to go there, to escape from this dreary walk for just a few minutes and enjoy the sun. But her grandmothers house wasn't too far away, and she needed to hurry. She wasn't sure why, but she had a bad feeling in her stomach. She heard a branch snap from the woods off to her right and she practically flew to her left, instantly panicking. A large black shape stepped in front of her and... offered her his hand.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you okay?" he asked. After a moment of heavy breathing, Amalia nodded shakily.

"Who are you?" she asked shakily. She had to fight off a blush. The boy was her age. He had blonde hair and green eyes, and was standing close.

"My name is Conrad. I live a little ways out of the village. And you?" he asked, not taking his strangely feline eyes off of hers.

She coughed lightly. "Amalia" she said timidly.

"That's a beautiful name" he commented with a small smile. Amalia just nodded slightly, but couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from his. They were just so... strange. Not that she was one to talk. She didn't realize that she was being rude until he looked away, grimacing.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare! Your eyes, they're just so-"

"Weird?" he finished for her, glaring at a nearby tree. He said the word with resentment.

"Yes, but in a good way" she stated, smiling. Conrad looked backed at her, slightly taken aback.

"Might I ask how you got them? Or were you born with them?" she asked, still staring in wonder.

He chuckled slightly. "Part of the job" he grinned at her. She just stared back, slightly confused. Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked, looking around quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, you just...remind me of someone..." she trailed, eyeing his black clothes.

"As do you" he lightly ran the polka-dotted patterned fabric in between his fingers, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry, but I really do need to get going" she pulled her head away, taking a few steps back. Conrad reached out a hand and grabbed her shoulder as she turned to go.

"Wait, please" he trailed, looking at her eyes. He examined her hair. She was blushing violently. Finally, his hand went to her ear, where he examined the small red earrings.

"A-are you-"

"Chat" she said, still staring at him. He nodded lightly.

"Ladybug"

She nodded.

"I'm not sure how I didn't recognize you. All you wear is black" she said, running a hand through the smooth fabric of his shirt. He purred, and she grinned.

"Well, I do need to get going. I'll meet you tonight, at the edge of the village?" she asked. Chat nodded.

XXX

And Amalia did. She and Conrad would meet at the edge of the village. Though, as these meetings went on, people became suspicious. At night, they couldn't make out details, and their minds filled them in. The girl in the red hood who went to meet the big, black wolf. Though they never did find out what was going on, they did write stories. Somewhere along the line, the story was changed to the big bad wolf. Though none ever knew that it was in fact a big black cat who watched over the girl in the red hood, and he was far from bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay so this is pretty bad. It was just an idea I got and didn't want to throw it away. For those of you who might still be confused, it's the story of a previous Chat and Ladybug. They're in Germany, and people in the village would see the girl in the red hood and the big black wolf. So they wrote the story of red riding hood and the big bad wolf. They thought Chat was a wolf because all they could see were his ears and tail. I don't know. Anyways, please leave a review if you liked. Thanks guys. Part 3 of 'Fixing a relationship' will be up soon. Bye!


End file.
